Touch
by ThePointGirl
Summary: Eames spills coffee on Arthur. Ariadne nicely helps out, Arthur realizes his feelings for the Architect. *Before the kiss when Cobb asked Arthur to have her building mazes and paradox stairs*


**Title:** Touch  
**Author:** ThePointGirl  
**Fandom:** Inception  
**Pairing:** Arthur & Ariadne (Ariathur)  
**Warnings:** None really.  
**Feedback:** Review or message. (Hint, hint. Thank you)

**Notes:** This is an Arthur & Ariadne fiction. So if you ship it or are just curious about the 'pairing' from Inception, have a read (and review if you like) :D

**Disclaimer:** Chris Nolan owns it... that's all.

* * *

"Eames, oh you fu- " Arthur didn't finish the sentence the pain slipped deeper and a rush spread like wildfire up to his brain. Burning. He was hurting.

From coffee.

Coffee.

Eames.

Not a good combination.

Running the tap of cold water he could hear Eames offer assistance but Arthur just snapped back at him.

"That's the second time this week. I know you're kinky but this just hurts" Arthur rarely dropped in humour when he was pissed off at Eames. This comment just gave the Englishman a smile.

There was a sizzling of his skin under the cold water and he winced. He has been: dropped over cliff edges, thrown to the floor, shot at (in various places with varying degrees of pain), but _this_ is what hurt the most. Unbelievable. Eames disappeared after a while because Arthur had his back to him and wasn't talking, that was no fun. He heard light footsteps, treading very softly on the floor of the warehouse very near. The footsteps stopped a good few meters away. Turning he saw who he expected to see. Ariadne. She had her bag draped over her shoulder and looked like she had just come from a storm, though she was completely dry. Her hair was swept back outlining her seemingly young face. Arthur realised that he had just been standing there and gave a slight smile.

"I came in and heard a yell. Sounded like you and Eames just said he had managed to spill half your cup of coffee over your wrist" Ariadne said and Arthur nodded.

"Well, a whole cup actually if you count the fact he did the same thing yesterday" he stated and turned off the tap with his left which was proving difficult. He heard the drop of a bag and saw Ariadne appear next to him. She was smirking.

"What?" he asked.

"No, it's just I have never seen you look so out of place" she nearly laughed. He rolled his eyes. He knew he did. At the present he was not the Arthur he normally has people see, he was the Arthur from early mornings at university. His one sleeve was scrunched up over his elbow and there was a stain that was clearly coffee from the malt scent. The redness on his wrist was slightly suspect and he a smudge of charcoal across his cheek. Again Eames – the prat. So yes he did appear… out of place.

"Here" she stated briefly and before he could say a word she took one of the hand towels from the side and wrapped his wrist inside, knotting the bandage at the top with ease. They locked eyes. He eyes flashed with so many different emotions that Arthur had trouble to even locate one. She held onto his wrist still and a part of him didn't want her to let go. But her hands dropped as quickly as her eye contact and she murmured something about Cobbs and was gone. Arthur breathed out, feeling like an idiot. He probably read too much into it. Casting that thought out of his mind he went back to the desk he was at when Eames had spilt his coffee. Luckily the coffee had mainly gone on him (as much as that pissed him off anyway) and not the research. He had tidied it up before the feeling had got through his shirt. Falling into the chair he looked at his wrist. He could still feel Ariadne's hands. He blinked about five times to stop himself thinking about that. He looked at the file in front of him and set to work. He was doing well until Cobbs walked back in followed by Ariadne. The man stopped and looked at Arthur who felt eyes on him and looked up.

"Eames?" Cobbs asked. Arthur was surprised that Cobbs deduced that that quickly. He nodded and his friend did a sideways glance at Ariadne with a tiny smile.

"Ariadne-" he began but Eames cut him off.

"Patched him, up what a good little girl she is" and Arthur knew it was coming from the other room so he didn't bother shouting back. Cobb nodded and started to walk over by the PASIV device. Ariadne looked at Arthur who looked straight back. There it was, that awkwardness. She smiled slightly at him – a smile he normally does – and looked at the bandage she had created. She then went over to the device to join her colleague.

Arthur felt something in his body sink. He could still feel her touch. But she was still so far away.

* * *

_Do you like it? Or do you think it needs work? If you do, say so :D_


End file.
